Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~
|producer = |released = January 17, 2007 |start = November 1, 2006 |end = November 12, 2006 |Chronology1 = Gekiharo Theater Chronology |Next1 = Neruko wa ℃-ute (2007) }} Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? ~タイムスリップto圏外!~; Coming from Edo!? ~Timeslip to Out-of-Service~), the full official title being Gekidan Gekiharo Hataage Kouen "Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~" (劇団ゲキハロ旗揚げ公演 ｢江戸から着信!? ~タイムスリップto圏外!~｣; Gekidan Gekiharo Launching Performance "Coming from Edo!? ~Timeslip to Out-of-Service~"), is a stage play starring Berryz Koubou. It was the first collaborative theater performance by Gekipro and Hello! Project as Gekiharo. The screenplay was written by Maekawa Tomohiro and the play was directed by Iwai Hideto. The play ran between November 1 and 12, 2006 at the BIG TREE Theater in Tokyo. The DVD was released on January 17, 2007. Synopsis When a group of middle school students go to a local temple for a fireworks show, two suddenly disappear. Slipping through time back to 1778 with only their mobile phones for help, the two sisters are amazed that the village they stumble upon has somehow never heard of electricity. Will the girls be able to make it back home? And who is the mystery man somehow involved with their disappearance? Cast *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki as Sayo **Tsugunaga Momoko as Fuu **Tokunaga Chinami as Wakabayashi Mai **Sudo Maasa as Miyoshi Kaori **Natsuyaki Miyabi as Kamiyama Nana **Kumai Yurina as Nishio Yuki **Sugaya Risako as Kamiyama Sakura *From Hello! Project **Inaba Atsuko as Kamiyama Natsuki *From Melon Kinenbi **Saito Hitomi as Machi **Murata Megumi as Eguchi Takako **Otani Masae as Rin *From Hello Pro Egg **Kitahara Sayaka **Yutoku Ayumi **Sainen Mia **Sawada Yuri *Aoki Tomio (青木十三雄) as Touza Emon *Mochimatsu Ryo (餅松亮) as Yamada Kouryu DVD Tracklist #Kotoshi Saigo no Hanabi Taikai (今年最後の花火大会; The End of the Year Fireworks Display) #Senbei dake ni Poipoipoi (煎餅だけにポイポイポー) #Genkidashite! Obasan (元気出して！おばさん; Cheer Up! Grandma) #Hosomichi! Kotoro! Hanaichimonme! (細道！コトロ！花一もんめ！) #Kaori no Super Keitai (香織のスーパー携帯; Kaori's Super Phone) #200-Nen! Dameda, shinderu (200年！ダメだ、死んでる; 200 Years! It's no use, it's dead) #Battery Gire (バッテリー切れ; Battery Empty) #Erekiteru o Sagashite (エレキテルを探して; Looking for Electricity) #Hiro-dai tera no Nazo (弘台寺の謎; The Riddle of Hiro-dai Temple) #Azuma Saemon Toujou!! (東左衛門登場！！; Saemon Appears in the East!!) #Kako? Soretomo Yuurei? (過去？それとも幽霊？; The Past? Or Ghosts?) #Jikan o Koeta Kazoku Shashin (時間を超えた家族写真; Family Photo Beyond Time) #Kyoutte Nan'nichi? (今日って何日？; How Many Days Today?) #Ojisan, dare? (おじさん、誰？; Grandpa, who?) #Edo Kara no Tegami (江戸からの手紙; Letter From Edo) #Epilogue ~ Semi (エピローグ〜蝉; Epilogue ~ Cicadas) #MC #Arigatou! Otomodachi. (ありがとう！おともだち。; Thank You! Friends.) Trivia *Berryz Koubou released an updated version of the insert song "Yatto Aeta ne" on their final album Kanjuku Berryz Koubou The Final Completion Box. Gallery Gekiharo 1 Promotion.jpg|Promotion Poster Gekiharo 1 Saki and Momoko.jpg|Shimizu Saki and Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 1 Momochi.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 1 Momochi 2.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 1 Momochi 3.jpg|Tsugunaga Momoko Gekiharo 1 Miyabi.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi Gekiharo 1 Yurina.jpg|Kumai Yurina Gekiharo 1 Risako.jpg|Sugaya Risako Gekiharo 1 Miyabi and Risako.jpg|Natsuyaki Miyabi and Sugaya Risako Gekiharo 1 Atsuko.jpg|Inaba Atsuko Gekiharo 1 Atsuko 2.jpg|Inaba Atsuko Gekiharo 1 Asuka 3.jpg|Inaba Atsuko Gekiharo 1 Hitomi.jpg|Saito Hitomi Gekiharo 1 Megumi.jpg|Otani Masae Gekiharo 1 Megumi 2.jpg|Otani Masae Gekiharo 1 Megumi 3.jpg|Otani Masae Performance Schedule External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS *Gekijyo Page *Gekidan News Page Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Melon Kinenbi Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2006 DVDs Category:Gekiharo Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Inaba Atsuko Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Category:2006 Stage Plays